Bella is the new Kenzi
by EvilDuckyMango
Summary: Bella is Kenzi's little sister and coming to stay with her and Bo the rest is up to you to decide


Kenzi's POV

Me and BoBo where talking when suddenly my phone rings I looked at the number and froze in fear 'why would he be calling me he shouldn't be calling me' I thought. Quickly I answer the phone and hear the most perfect voice in the world. "Kenzi, Kenzi you there?" Bella my baby sister asked you can hear the fear in her voice and if she was ringing of Dad's phone it had to be bad. "Baby can you hear me? Come on tell me what's wrong." That is when I remember that I am sitting across from Bo, quickly I look up and see she is staring at me I moved the phone away from me then get up and moved away up the stairs to my room and started talk normally. "No it's not okay Kenzi he started again, he started drinking again-n an-n-d he-e w-won't-t sto-op." She told me and I knew I had to ask the question "Bella did he hit you again?" I know I don't want to hear the answer but I had to and I got my answer when she started crying over the phone " Bell that is it I'm coming to get you when we hang up." That was the last thing I said then hung up on her because I knew I had to came down, I went back down stair ignored Bo got my sword and went to the door when I opened it that is when I walked in to a rock hard chest when I stepped back and look up I saw Dyson and Hale. "Where you going little momma?" Hale asked I replied with "To kill one sick son of a bitch." Before he could ask another question my phone buzzed again this time I answered with my thick Russian accent with out knowing who it was and everyone knows when the accent comes out I'm really annoyed "Whaz" I answered all I could hear was the sound of a door opening and closing and Bella's whispering "If you must know I'm in the airport." I replied with a "how did you even find me." All I got back was a "Come pick me up." Then she hung up on me. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed in frustration I look back at the rest of the Scooby gang and said to Bo "Get Lauren we will need her when I get back and tell her to bring medical supplies as well I need Dr. Sexy Pants." And with that I was out the door and heading off to the airport to get my Baby Sister back and sort some shit out.

{At the airport}

When I got the the airport I could see a girl that look like the younger version of me sitting on he ground she even has the colored streaks in her hair just like mine I feel so proud "Bella!" I yelled she looked up and just by looking at her face I could tell they would be a lot more damaged done to the rest of her body but when I look at her eyes you could tell she was related to me she has these piercing blue eyes. "Come on Bella time to take you home with me." I said before I could say any thing else she jumped up and hugged me and I could feel her ribs through her big coat. "Let's go then." She said to me she picked up a bag pack and I started walking.

{Back at home}

Me and Bella walked through the door and stood frozen everyone was there that's when I hear someone clear their throat I turned to see Dyson staring at Bella and I that is when I say "Hey everyone I'd like you to meet my baby sister Bella." Everyone was looking between me and Bella then like something clicked inside their heads the all went "Ahh". That is when Bella comes out with "Really Kenz they don't even know about me." In a thick Russian accent. Hale was the next one to speak up "Ahh she really is your sister lil' momma, she looks like you, sounds like you she is a younger version of you." He said. After that Bo came out with "Your right Hale and if she is like Kenzi I wonder what her atatued is like." I felt a tug on my arm I turn to see Bella she leaned up and whispered "I'm tired can I go to sleep now." I just look led at her really looked at her and she looks terrible makeup smudged you can see the out line of a black eye her lip looks split. "Yeah let's get to bed now." I said I took her hand and lead her up stairs in to my room I took of her coat and let her lie down I tucked her in and before I could leave she reached up and grabbed my hand "Please stay." She whispered to me so I took my boots of and climbed in behind her she snuggled up in to my neck and went to sleep when she was fully asleep the door opened and Bo's head popped in "Lauren here what do you want me to do?" She asked I turned to look at Bella "Bo do what you do best but keep it down." I answered. With that she turned and walked out of she room I turned to look back at Bella and found myself drifting to sleep myself.

{Morning After}

I found myself being shaken awake by Bella her eyes were red as if she was crying "What the matter?" I asked she just shuck her head and asked "Can I have something to eat?" She was so quiet I almost didn't hear her "Yeah just come down stairs with me." I answered getting out of the bed "You can meet Bo, Lauren, Dyson and Hale you can meet Trick later as well please, I'll make you your special pancakes." I said she was thinking so hard that I could see the cogs turning in her head then I saw her nod her head and I grabbed her hand and led her down stairs. "Right Bella this is Bo, Lauren, Hale and last but certainly not least Dyson." I introduced she nodded and waved at them she tugged my sleeve lent up and whispered "Can I have those pancakes now?" She asked I laughed but nodded "Sorry guys she's like this in the morning without her morning hug." I said they all looked confused "She means my morning coffee." Bella piped up. "So Bella how old are you?" Bo asked after I placed the coffee in front of Bella she took a gulp and answered "I'm sixteen." I placed the pancakes in front of her and said "Eat up." She nodded and dug in faster than Bo sucking chi.


End file.
